


Kíli's Baby Days

by Taurnil, witchesdelite



Series: The Disturbing Adventures of "Baby" Kíli! [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bed-Wetting, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Diapers, Forced Crossdressing, Gen, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Incest, Infantilism, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Paddling, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Riding Crops, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Uncle Thorin, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Wetting, bottle feeding, nappies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kíli lies to his Uncle and accuses him of treating him like a baby, Thorin is determined to show Kíli how a baby is really treated. With various consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lies and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: AGE PLAY/NAPPIES/WETTING. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. IT'S NOT FUCKING HARD. READ THE TAGS.

 

 

 

Kili awoke In the middle of the night. He immediately felt cold, missing the warmth of his uncle and brothers body warmth _Last night,_ he thinks smiling and turned over, snuggling into his pillow. It was then he realised what had awoken him. His eyes widened with horror and he quickly jumped out of his bed. He could see the damp stain spread across his sheets straight away.

 _I can’t tell Fili, nor Uncle they will make me go back to the nappies!_ He thinks and slowly removes the bed sheets, careful not to wake his brother who was sleeping in the bed next to his. He bundled the wet sheets into his arms and tiptoed down the hall. _I need to hide them! Uncle can't see them._

He tiptoes to the laundry room and drops the dirty sheets in the basket, when he hears movement behind him.

“You need to tell uncle when you have a mishap. You know that.”

Kili tried to hide the sheets behind his back. "Uncle I haven't," He lied.

"Do you think I'm a fool?" Thorin growled. He snatched the sheets from his nephew and spread them out showing Kili his stain.

"I.... I its water I spilt a glass of water," He panicked and moved away from his uncle. "That's all- water".

"It doesn't smell like water," Thorin said, smirking at his nephew’s desperate lies.

"Well it is," Kili says feeling his eyes widen in panic. "I got thirsty reached for a glass and poured it all over the bed in an s-semi conscious state"

Thorin stifled at laugh but he was beginning to get impatient. "Kili I'll give you one more chance to admit it. Otherwise you will be punished for lying as well as trying to hide it. "

Kili shakes his head, feeling himself begin to quiver with fear. _I can’t tell him I can’t_

“Its water.”

Thorin's eyes darkened. "Fine." The king shoved the sheets into the laundry basket and grabbed Kili, pulling his wet clothes off the wriggling body, leaving him completely naked, before throwing the pyjamas on top of the sheets.

“Uncle stop, please don't," Kili said, grabbing a clean sheet and covering himself with it, slowly backing away towards the only escape.

Thorin grabbed Kili by his hair, stopping him from escaping and pulled the sheet off him. Thorin gathered some clean sheets under one arm and pulled a naked, squirming Kili over his shoulder, carrying him down the corridor. Kili kicked out against his uncle’s shoulder, desperate to escape.

"Let go of me," he wept, feeling tears run down his face. “Please Uncle, I...I am sorry."

"None of that now baby, you’ve made your bed now lie in it- quite literally!" Thorin carried Kili naked down the corridor until he reached the brother’s bedroom. "If you are so convinced that the stain on your bed is just water than you can go and rest your face on it.” Kili paled at his Uncle’s threat.

 "I lied!" He blurted out quickly, not wanting to know if Thorin was serious or not. "Please don't make me Uncle, I won’t do it again!”

"And what is it?" Thorin asked firmly, putting Kili down but still holding onto him tight.

Its....Its I wet myself," He flushes looking at his feet. "I woke up and was wet," His voice had gone to a whisper. Tears run down his face, splashing on the floor.

"Shush darling, it's alright," Thorin whispered. He pulled the blubbing dwarf into his arms and rocked him gently, sitting down on the bed and setting Kili on his lap. "I'm not angry. You should not be ashamed. "

"I...I don't want to go back to nappies" he sobbed, clinging onto his uncle, his sleeping tunic dampening with his tears. "Please don't make me".

"I'm afraid you'll have to my darling,” Thorin said soothingly. "It's for your own good."

“No,” Kili snapped, sobbing louder. “I won’t!" He shook his head, biting his lip. "You can’t make me.”

"I'm afraid I can love, it's one of the perks of being your guardian.” Thorin laid Kili down on the bed, careful to avoid the wet spot. "Now I don't want to hear another word about it."

Kili wiggled himself out from underneath Thorin, crawling away from his uncle. "I don't want to," He moaned quietly as not to wake his brother. "No,” He said again folding his arms.

"Kili!” Thorin said, quietly but firmly. "Unless you want a spanking then you'll cease this behaviour right now!" He went to the chest of drawers and pulled out a cloth nappy.

Kili shook his head. “I don't want one," he glared at his uncle before jumping off the wooden bed and racing towards the door, running out into the hallway.

Thorin sighed, still holding the nappy, and ran off after his nephew.

Kili rushed down the hall in panic. He knew he would be in worse trouble for disobeying his uncle, his heart pounds against his chest, but he couldn’t bring himself to turn back. Just as he thought he had lost his uncle he felt a tight grip on his upper arm.

Thorin wasted no more time. He grabbed Kili and hauled him under his arm, slapping his bottom hard leaving an angry red handprint behind.

Kili let out a cry as the sound of slapping echoed in the empty hallway. He wriggled under his Uncle’s arm. "I...I am sorry Uncle Thorin!” He wailed as bottom started to sting.

"I gave you enough warning my love!” Thorin says sternly, slapping even harder. "You are most definitely not ready to be a big boy! The bed wetting I could forgive, you could not help that, but talking back to me like that? Running off into the hallway naked like a naughty infant? It makes me think you want to be treated like a child! "

Kili sobbed as slap after slap rained down against his bruised bottom. "I am ready to be a big boy! S...stop, It hurts," he whined, trying to move out of his uncle’s grip. But Thorin just held him tighter so he couldn’t even move himself a little. "I will be good, I will be!" He let out a yelp as Thorin hand caught the top of his legs.

"You think this hurts? You'll be getting ten licks from the paddle before you get back into bed." Thorin grinned evilly, pulling Kili up right. "You are going to have to earn back a lot of your big boy privileges.” He took Kili’s hand and pulled him back to his own chambers.

Kili visibly shuddered at the thought of the wooden paddle and tried to pull his hand free from his Uncle’s. Thorin just squeezed tighter. “Not the paddle,” He begged. “I will be good; I will wear my nappy I promise." He knew his pleading wouldn’t work but he tried all the same.

"It's too late for that now boy!” Thorin shouts, as loudly as he dared in the dead of night. He pulls Kili into his room and locks the door behind him. "Bend over the bed."

Kili could feel his breathing hitch as fear gripped him. He thought about arguing again but decided better. Knowing Thorin he would probably just add more swats with the more he argued. Kíli bent himself low over the bed and closed eyes, bracing himself.

Thorin smiled to himself, glad to see his baby is finally behaving, and took two pillows off the bed. One he placed under Kili’s hips and the other he handed to his nephew so he had something to cuddle and weep into. Thorin picked up his favourite tool from besides the bed and held it just above Kili’s already red bottom. "Why do you deserve this Kili?”

Kili sniffled into the pillow. "Because I was disobedient Sir," he replied, trying to be brave and buried his face into the fluffy pillow.

"You were very disobedient. You lied to Uncle! You spoke back and refused me. You behaved like a naughty baby, so you deserve a good spanking on your naughty bottom. What are you Kili?"

“I am a naughty baby and deserve a red bottom to remind me of how to behave," He said, knowing that is what his uncle wants to hear.

"Indeed you are!" Thorin growled, not able to deny the inappropriate twitch in his groin at Kili’s words. "Count." Thorin brought the paddle up and smacked it hard against Kili round bottom.

"O...one," Kíli yelped. His already sore backside throbbed as he lunged forward with the force of the slap.

"Good boy,” Thorin said, smiling before delivering the next blow.

"Two," He sobbed into the pillow. Despite the horrible pain he could feel his manhood twitch much to his embarrassment.

Thorin swung the paddle down, bringing out loud slaps that echo round the room.

"Three, four, five, six," Kili said in a garble as Thorin brought the smacks down closer together. He let out a wail into the pillow; his cock was half hard now and he prayed his uncle wouldn’t notice.

"Good boy, good boy, "Thorin cooed as he dealt out the smacks. “Almost done now. “The smacks continued, getting harder with every stroke.

"Ten!" He practically screamed into the pillow, his cock rock hard and his face is covered in tears.

Thorin dropped the paddle, leaning in to kiss the bruises better. "Well done my darling, all over now.”

Kili wrapped his arms around his uncle, once more sobbing into his tunic. "I am sorry," he cried clinging tight. "I won’t do it again," he promised, hissing as he catches his bottom on the bed.

"I know baby," Thorin said soothingly, embracing the young dwarf. "But you're punishment is far from over. I know now you are not really ready to be a big boy.” Thorin reached down and wrapped his hand around Kili’s hard arousal, jacking it quickly and suddenly.

Kili gasped as his uncle palmed his shaft, instantly feeling relief at the touch. "Thank you," he gasped.

"Yes darling, Uncle will let you come now." Thorin leaned in and licked Kíli's ear. "But these next few days will not be easy for you. You have not behaved like a big boy so I shall no longer treat you like one. So for the next week you shall be wearing nappies all day and every day. If you need to use the privy you will have to ask me, Fili or your mother to take you and if you wet your nappy then you'll have to ask one of us to change you."

Kili swallowed, flushing red with embarrassment at the thought of asking in front of the company, cringing at the thought of being laughed at by the group of dwarves. "Not fair!" He whined.

Thorin just moved his hand faster on the youth’s erection. "Well you brought it on yourself! If you think you are treated like a baby when I give you nappies to sleep in then I will show you how a baby is truly treated. You will not be allowed to bathe on your own, dress on your own or leave the house alone. "

Kíli felt his balls tighten before him came all over his Uncle’s hand. “Please take pity, I promise I will be good,” he begged as he felt his eyes fill again at the thought of the humiliation.

Thorin just chuckled; bringing his hand up to the youth’s panting mouth, forcing him to lick his own come from his fingers. "What do we say when someone lets us have a good feeling?” He asked in a condescending manner.

"Thank you," Kili groans thinking about the week ahead; he cleans the fingers then yawns. “Can I go to sleep now?" he asks feeling his eyes flicker.

"One more thing baby,” Thorin laid Kili down on the bed, kissing his forehead. He picked up the neglected nappy from the floor before reaching into one of the draws besides the bed. "Only big boys get to have their good feelings...” He said wickedly pulling out a small metal chastity cage.

Kili flicked his eyes open, feeling them widen as he stared at the cage. "Please don't uncle.”

Thorin ignored him, slipping his still sensitive cock into the cage, locking the device tight around his genitals. "Spread your legs baby,” Thorin said opening up the nappy.

Kili did as he was told not wanting to bring more of his Uncle’s temper down onto himself. "How long do I have to wear it?" He asked reluctantly.

"One week. Unless you are a very good boy," Thorin explained casually, slipping the material underneath him and pouring powder over his trapped groin.

Kili nodded feeling tears run down his cheeks again. "Can I spend the rest of the night here with you?" he asked, wide eyed at the thought of being sent back to his cold damp bed.

Thorin secured the nappy, nodding as he pulled Kili into his arms. "Of course baby. You can spend every night in here if you like. Babies need constant care.”

Kili smiled, snuggling close to his uncle and placing a kiss on his cheek. “Sorry Uncle Thorin," he said again, closing his eyes.

"It's alright Sweetling. You are forgiven. I could never stay mad at my baby.” Thorin winked and kissed the tip of Kili’s nose. "Do you need anything before sleep?”

Kili shook his head then rested it on his Uncle’s chest feeling sleep come to him in an instant. Thorin held Kili tight in his arms, stroking his hair, falling asleep cradling his little boy.

 

 


	2. Day Out With Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli takes his brother for a little day out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Just read the tags okay? ....

 

Kíli woke up yawning as he turned himself over to look for his uncle, frowning when he noticed he was missing. "Uncle… Uncle Thorin?" he stammered nervously. A knock at the door prompted the young prince to look up, pulling the covers tight around his chin.

"Are you awake little Kee?" Fíli said smiling, opening the door to his uncle’s bedroom.

Kíli sat up in the large bed yawning. "M-morning Fíli," he said with a smile.

Fíli pushed the door opened before placing a full tray down on the dresser before sitting on the bed besides Kíli. "Did you sleep well?”

Kíli nodded leaning his head on his brother’s shoulder. “It was okay" he said quietly not wanting to admit his accident to his brother.

Fíli smirked, reading his brother’s mind before pulling the covers off him, exposing him in just his nappy. "I hope your bottom isn't too sore,” He snorted.

Kíli swallowed loudly, realising his uncle must have already told him the full story. He could feel himself flush red with embarrassment. “It’s not too bad" he said under his breath.

Fíli resisted the urge to laugh, fetching the tray. "Are you wet?"

Kíli could feel the damp of his nappy but shook his head, not wanting his brother to know. “I am hungry," he said as his stomach rumbled.

"Alright then darling," Fíli said. He picked up a bowl of porridge from the tray, taking a large spoonful. "Open wide baby." Kíli sighed, not really wanting to be fed, but did as he is told knowing it was all part of his punishment.

Fíli spooned the porridge into his brother’s mouth bit by bit, grinning wickedly at his brother’s blush. "Good boy darling!"

Kíli slowly eats the porridge making sure to open wide as not to get any on his face as he knows his brother will laugh himself silly.

After Kíli had finished his breakfast Fíli took a metal bottle of milk, with a leather teat strapped to the top and shoved it into his brother’s mouth forcing him to suck. Kíli gulped down the odd tasting milk instantly knowing his uncle had tampered with it, it tasted chemically and he could tell that there was more of the unknown substance in than normal. He tried to push out the teat but Fíli just shoved it straight back in again.

"Now, now baby be good. Thorin prepared this specially for you.” Fíli tried his hardest not to laugh, but he could not help a few sniggers slip out through his teeth. "After you have finished brother will get you cleaned up and dressed up and take you out for the day. How about that?"

Kíli nodded and smiling. "Where are we going?" he asked after he had finished the bottle of drugged, milk. _Maybe if it’s somewhere quiet at least no one will know about his punishment_ , he thought hopefully.

“Well I have to work in the forge for a few hours this morning,” Fíli said thinking. “Then I thought we could go down to the lake so you could play. Would you like that?"

Kíli thought about this for a second before nodding in agreement. "Yes that sounds good brother, just the two of us?"

“Well unless Dwalin decides to stop by. Or Bombur. Or any other customer.”

Kíli cringed visibly. “I don't want to go to the forge, c...can’t I just stay here?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Baby I have to work so I can buy you pretty things. We have to go,” Fíli said with a glint in his eye.

"I don't want to," he argued biting his lip.  He could already feel the drug having the desired effect as he felt piss leave his body. “I could stay here". His brother just tutted.

"I can't leave a little boy like you home alone can I? What sort of brother would I be if I did that? "

Kíli could see the enjoyment in his brother’s face and instantly knew he planned of making a show of him today.  

“Very well," He whispered quietly.

"Good boy darling!” Fíli praised, winking at him. "Time for your bath.” Fíli got up and wondered off into Thorin's private wash room, filling the tub with warm water.

Kíli could feel himself wet again and followed his brother into the wash room. "Fíli I have wet myself… Can I got to the toilet please?" he asked blushing bright red with humiliation.

Fíli stood up with an over exaggerated sigh, sticking his hand down Kíli’s wet nappy. "You're soaking Kee. How many times have you gone in here?” He unpinned the nappy, setting Kíli down on the privy before turning back to the bath.

“We both know that milk had something in it,” Kíli complained, trying to defend his body’s reactions. "I can’t help it." He can feel his eyes water but he could not allow himself to cry again.

"I don't know what you mean sweetie,” Fíli said, the snigger in his voice giving him away. "Don't worry there is more milk for you at the forge. Now make water one more time for brother and you can have your bath.”

Kíli grimaced and passed water; but instead of an empty feeling his bladder still felt full. “Fíli do I have to have more milk?" He asked.

"Uncle’s orders baby!" Fíli picked up his brother, brushing his fingers against his red bottom and lowered him into the hot bath.

Kíli cried out in pain as the hot water hit his sore backside making it sting. “Fíli it hurts," he moaned and shifted his position trying to make it more comfortable. "Hurts,” he said again, nearly in tears.

"It's alright brother,” Fíli soothed, rubbing Kíli’s back. "It'll make it better. "

Kíli nodded as he felt his brother’s hands rub gently over his body and let out a whimper as he felt his trapped cock try to harden. His elder brother scrubbed his body clean, using a gentle touch on his sore bottom, reaching down to tease his brother’s caged dick.

 "Aw poor little baby,” Fíli teased. "So desperate…"

Kíli gasped and thrust hips, knowing it is no good. His trapped cock strained painfully against the cage causing him to let out a pitiful moan. "Don't tease,” He begged.

"Aw but baby it's so much fun!” Fíli leaned in and kissed Kíli’s lips, rubbing the scented soap into his skin

Kíli felt himself relax as the soap covered his skin, due to the calming elements of the soap that his uncle had put in for baby days. “I’m tired,” He whined as the aroma filled the bathroom.

"I know darling, “Fíli soothed, scrubbing his hair. "But we have a long day ahead of us." Kíli moaned sleepily and let his brother wash his hair, relaxing back into the warm water. Fíli rinsed off his little brother before picking him up out of the bath and wrapping him up in a fluffy towel, carrying him to bed. Kíli pulled the towel close around himself, instantly curling up as his brother turned around and pulled the blanket over himself.

"How about you have a quick nap darling,” Fíli suggested, before kissing Kíli’s forehead. "While brother washes up and gets your clothes.”

Kíli closed his eyes; then immediately opened them again. “I need my nappy," he said knowing with the drugs in his system he will wet the bed.

"I know you do sweetie," Fíli replied, kneeling in-between his brother’s legs. "And you're a very good baby for admitting it.” He lifted Kíli’s legs, slipping the nappy underneath him.

Kíli could feel his cock try to harden again and let out a frustrated moan as he watch Fíli bring a towel up to his privates and began to dry him slowly, teasing at his trapped cock.

"Aw poor baby, “Fíli teased. "Are your big boy parts hurting?” The elder brother sucked a finger into his mouth, wetting it hastily before wriggling it into his hole, rubbing against his sweet spot.

Kíli let out a needy whimper as his brother fingered him. "Ha...have you got a key? Please," He uttered as his cock throbbed. “Please brother."

Fíli leaned in, licking the sensitive skin through the wire of the cage. "I'm afraid Uncle has hidden it somewhere safe."

Kíli wailed in frustration. "Damn him!" He cried, throwing his legs around. "It's not fair he never punishes you like this!”

"You don't know what he does to me baby, " Fíli said with a wink, finally leaving his genitals alone and securing the nappy.

Kíli snuggled up into the bed, curling himself in a ball. “I bet it’s nothing like this," He moaned pulling the blanket over himself and closing his eyes.

"You'll find out when you're a big boy," Fíli whispered, wrapping the covers around his brother and kissing him lightly.

Kíli instantly felt sleep come over him and pulled one of the pillows close to him, cuddling it and allowing his mind to clear.

"Here you are baby, wouldn't you prefer this?” Fíli handed him a fluffy toy kitten with red and white fur and felt eyes. Kíli nodded excitedly, taking the toy from his brother and pulling it close.

 "Tired," He yawned, wishing to just be left alone.

"Alright. I'll be back to dress you in a few minutes.”

Kíli grunted in understanding as his brother left the room. After what only seemed like thirty seconds he felt a gentle shake and clung onto the toy tightly.

 “I don't want to get up!”

"Come on baby! Time to get dressed. I have some special clothes for you today.”

"I don't want to, I just want to sleep!” Kíli moaned, rubbing his eyes. He shifted, feeling that he had wet again already and looked at his brother with wide eyes.

"I have to go to work baby, come on." Fíli lifted Kíli out of bed, removing the wet nappy and wiping him off, slipping a fresh one on. "Do you want to see your special outfit?” Kíli bit his lip.

 “Show me my outfit," he said cautiously, cuddling close to his brother.

Fíli, grinning like a wild cat, pulled a woollen bundle out of his bag, letting it unravel in front of his brother’s eyes. The garment was a pale baby blue with wooden buttons up the chest. Kíli looked at the giant baby grow, his mouth falling open.

 "I.... I can’t wear that," he said, his eyes widened in horror. “No... I won’t wear it!” He crossed his arms, trying to look stubborn.

"Let's not go down this road again little one, we know where it leads." Fíli undid the wooden buttons and tried to slip Kíli’s struggling legs inside.

“No Fíli, I will look like a baby I don't want to," Kíli said moving his legs and his arms wildly. "Please take pity!”

"It's not your clothes that make you look like a baby; it's your silly tantrums!" Fíli pinned him down, shoving his smaller body inside the wool.

Kíli hesitated and stilled letting his brother dress him in the baby grow. "I look ridiculous," he said looking in a full length mirror at himself. He felt his nappy begin to dampen again but does not bother to say anything. He knew that he will be wet pretty much the whole day.

"I think you look adorable,” Fíli whispered into his ear, wrapping his arms around his middle and kissing his ear. Kíli smiled at his brothers touches and felt his body relax a little, leaning back against the blond. Fíli pressed himself against his brother’s padded bottom, running his fingers over the soft material. "Come on baby, I'm going to be late.”

Kíli smiled and took his brother’s hand in his. He could feel himself flush in embarrassment but tried not to think about the week ahead. Fíli picked up the kitten toy and handed it to his brother, throwing his leather bag over his shoulder and squeezing his brother’s hand.  Kíli squeezed back, nervous of the day ahead.

“People will laugh at me," He said quietly as his brother led him out of the door.

"Aw poor darling, “Fíli said mockingly. "Well you'll just have to deal with it. People are just jealous that you're such a well looked after baby. "

Fíli took Kíli outside and began the short walk to the forge.

Kíli stayed as close to his brother as possible trying not to draw attention to himself, he could feel stares on him and sniggers coming from all directions.

“I wonder what the silly prince has done now,” one dwarf shouted and Kíli felt the tears run down his face.

"You crying baby? What do you need? “Fíli stopped in the middle of the street, looking Kíli over.

“People are laughing at me," he sobbed feeling simultaneously aroused and humiliated. "Make them stop.”

Fíli glared at the dwarf who had shouted, making him cower. He pulled his baby brother into his arms, holding him close. "It's alright Sweetling. Brother’s not going to let anything happen to you."

Kíli looked at his brother, placing a kiss on his cheek, and allowed him to comfort him as they walked round the corner to the forge. “Thank you Fee."

"Who’s my pretty baby?” Fíli said smiling. Kíli giggled as his brother place a sloppy wet kiss on his face, and wrapped his arms around him. Fíli lifted his brother, placing him on a wooden counter, hearing his full nappy squishing against the wood. Kíli could feel himself flush with embarrassment and cursed his uncle under his breath.

“Sorry Fíli," He said as his brother began to tut.

"It's fine baby,” Fíli whispered, pressing their lips together. "I'll change you in a moment." Fíli thrust his hips against his brother’s padded crotch, his cock unbearably hard. Kíli let out a gasp of surprise as he felt his brother’s erection before smiling wickedly.

“Do you want me to suck you?" He asked thinking he might as well give his relief despite the fact he will get none of his own.

Fíli shook his head. "It wouldn't be fair. I don't want to use you. “Fíli left his brother, adjusting his painfully hard cock, tears forming in his eyes as he tried to start the fires.

“I don't mind Fee," Kíli argued as his own cock throbbed making him hiss in pain. Fíli grunted at the cute noise, his dick twitching inside his work breeches.

"Maybe you could... Rub it? Just for a bit?”

Kíli immediately reached over to his brother and brought his hand down to the blonde’s clothed erection gently rubbing across his hardness. "How does that feel?"

Fíli gasped, thrusting into his brother’s touch. "So good baby brother.” Kíli giggle and slowly moved his hand into Fíli's breeches and rubbed along the length of his brother’s hardened flesh. "Ooh brother you're so good at that, my perfect baby boy.” Fíli moaned loudly, clinging to Kíli, beginning to whimper.

Kíli could feel his brother’s juices under his finger and spread it over his hardened cock, feeling his own try to harden as he listens to Fíli's whimpers of delight.

"Kíli!" Fíli screamed, coming over his brother’s hand.

Kíli slowly slipped his covered hand out of his brother’s breeches, his smile spreading from ear to ear. “Better?" he asked giving him a cheeky grin.

"So good little brother," Fíli whispered. "You're getting better." Fíli pressed his lips to Kíli’s, holding him close. Kíli pushed his tongue into his brother’s mouth exploring it with his own tongue. After a few minutes Kíli pushed away, looked around him for an old rag.

 "Is there anything I can wipe my hand on?" he asked, the stickiness on his fingers getting quite uncomfortable.

Fíli sniggered, raising Kíli’s hand to his mouth, licking his fingers one by one, sucking them slowly. Kíli sighed in arousal as he watches his brother clean off his come and thrusts his body against his brother’s desperately.

"When this is over I'm going to tie you to the bed with silk scarves and worship you for hours,” Fíli promised before kissing his fingertips.

“I wish you could now,” Kíli complained, wincing in pain.

“So do I brother,” Fíli sighed, patting Kíli’s bottom. “Come on baby, I’ll change you one more time then I can work.” Kíli hopped on to the work surface, unbuttoning his baby grow and slipping it off with help from Fíli, leaning back and spreading his legs so Fíli could remove the damp nappy.

"This probably isn't the most effective way of working Fíli," Came a deep voice from behind them. Kíli jolts at the sound of his uncle’s voice, immediately panicking.

"It was my fault Uncle Thorin," Kíli says quickly feeling protective over his big brother.

Thorin just raised an eyebrow, arms crossed across his chest. "Your brother's dick just happened to fall into your hand?"

Fíli blushed, leaving his brother spread and exposed, busying himself with the fires.

“He is not to blame uncle!” Kíli insisted, pulling the wet nappy back around his crotch as he brother left him unfinished. Thorin ignored his baby, storming over to Fíli and grabbing him by his shirt.

"What did I tell you about your brother?"  

Fíli swallowed.

"That he is off limits this week."

"Exactly." Thorin grabbed Kíli, still half naked and pulled him from the forge. "You clearly can't be trusted to look after your brother. I'll have to take him to the meeting with me. You can pick him up after work. "

Kíli hurriedly pulled up his clothes as he was hauled off the table. “Don’t be mad at Fíli, be mad at me,” He begged. “I talked him into it uncle, he didn't want to.”

"Somehow I don't believe you,” Thorin said angrily. "Although if you really feel guilty I promise I'll give you a spanking before I put you to bed." Kíli cringed but nodded.

 "Yes uncle," He said quietly as Thorin grabbed hold of his hand.

Thorin stopped, turning to his dishevelled nephew, buttoning up the baby grow. "You look adorable sweetling.” Kíli smiled up at his uncle, enjoying the praise.

 "Thank you," he said sweetly, and then remembered why he was half naked. “Uncle I need my nappy changed.”

“Alright darling," Thorin said, unbuttoning the garment once more. "Lie down here.” The King pointed to a pile of leaves gathered underneath a large tree. Kíli looks around, his eyes slightly terrified.

“We can't here p-people will see!" He flushed red and felt tears prick the corners of his eyes.

"I'll be quick honey," Thorin said holding him down. "I promise.” He handed him his kitten which he had grabbed before leaving the forge. Kíli squealed with joy, cuddling his toy kitten burying his face in to the fur and feeling instantly relaxed.

The king stripped Kíli's baby grow, unpinning the wet nappy, soaked after the special milk and cleaned his nephew up, slipping a clean nappy under Kíli’s hips, pinning it together quickly. "If you promise to be quiet and behave like a good boy during my meeting I promise not to give you any more milk."

Kíli promptly agreed. “I will be really quiet and will do as I am told I promise," he said feeling a lot more comfy in the clean nappy.

"Good boy darling,” Thorin whispered, picking Kíli up and carrying him on his hip. "I'll make you some cocoa and you can have a nap.” Kíli looked at his uncle suspiciously.

 "There won’t be any of the milk in the cocoa will there?" He asked wide eyed. Thorin couldn't help but laugh.

"No, I promised remember.”

“Yes you did and you never break a promise," he said tucking his head into his shoulder.

"I don't sweetheart. Never to you.” Thorin carried Kíli into the meeting hall, Balin and Oin already sitting at the table. Kíli buried his face into his uncle’s shoulder trying to pretend he was anywhere but in front of the other two.

Thorin ignored the mutterings and strange stares from his friends, lying Kíli down in front of the roaring fire, draping his fur coat over his tiny body.

"I'll make you your cocoa. You can just nap until your brother picks you up. "

Kíli yawned, stretching out in front of the warm, cosy fire.

“Thank you uncle," he said, softly cuddling close to the fur coat.

Thorin kissed Kíli softly his forehead, stroking his hair until he fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin/Fíli= Taurnil  
> Kíli= Witchesdelite


	3. Fílis punishment...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has to teach Fíli a lesson for disobeying his orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because people have felt the need to ask: Both Fíli and Kíli ARE above the legal age of consent in this fic. It's all just age play! :-)

 

Thorin tucked Kili safety into his bed, humming a lullaby under his breath, the covers pulled up tight with his kitten tucked under his arm. "Goodnight little baby. Sweet dreams." He tiptoed quietly out of the brother’s bedroom, beckoning Fíli out with him. Fíli followed his uncle slowly out of the bedroom, giving is brother a kiss on the way out. They walked in silence to his uncle’s room, nerves flooding through his body. His uncle opened the door, motioning for Fíli to enter first. He slowly walked in, shuffling his feet nervously. Thorin said nothing, his face void of emotion as he wandered around his room, pouring a glass of whiskey for himself and his nephew.

“Uncle I am sorry," Fíli said, downing the whisky that his uncle had just handed him.

"What part of what I explained this morning was unclear?” Thorin asked, his voice laced with anger. "I should like to know for future reference.”

"You were perfectly clear uncle, it won’t happen again,” Fíli promised, feeling uneasy and apprehensive.

"You're right. It won't!" Thorin growled, finishing his whiskey and placing the glass down. "It isn't nice to tease your brother, so tonight I'm not going to be nice to you.” Fíli twitched nervously.

“Yes uncle Thorin,” Fíli replied shaking. His body quivered with apprehension and if he was truly honest with himself excitement also.

"What in the name of the maker did I do to get two unruly boys,” Thorin muttered, undoing his belt. "On your knees boy, get me hard." Fíli nodded, taking his uncle’s cock into his mouth and sucking along his entire length.

"There we are boy, take it all in now.” As his large, regal cock began to harden, Thorin grabbed Fíli’s hair, forcing his head down. Fíli gagged as the large shaft was forced further down his throat and forced himself to suck harder. Thorin moaned loudly, Fíli’s hot mouth feeling so good around his thick cock. He felt himself reach full hardness and promptly pulled himself out of his nephew’s mouth, slapping his face harshly with his cock. Fíli blinked up at his uncle and waited for his instructions, knowing if he acted without being told to he would be in far worse trouble.

"Take off your clothes," Thorin said bluntly. "Sit on the bed." The dwarf king reached under the bed and pulled out a large black box. Fíli did as he was ordered with no arguments and shuffling nervously as he stared at the box.

 “What is in that?” He asked.

"My usual tools,” Thorin replied, opening the box. He was glad that at least Fíli, while just as stupid, was far more cooperative than his younger brother. Fíli shuddered at the memory. He wanted to run for the hills but forced himself to stay still. Thorin pulled a pair of semi-sharp nipple clamps out of the box, leaning over to rub Fíli’s tits harshly, getting the sensitive nubs nice and hard before securing the metal on top of them. Fíli gasped and let out a little cry as the cold clamps pinched his skin. "You're in for a long night boy. A very long night.” Fíli whimpered, biting his lip as he felt his shaft begin to harden and gently bucked his hips, desperately wanting to be touched. Thorin grinned as he saw his nephew’s cock swiftly harden. He pulled a metal clasp from the box, locking it around the younger dwarf's cock.

Fíli let out a yelp, feeling tears prick his eyes. He tried desperately to calm down, taking deep breath, trying to stop himself from crying out.

"Aw poor darling,” Thorin says sarcastically. "Didn't you get enough from your brother earlier? "

“He offered," Fíli panted trying to take control of his emotions.  “I did not take advantage.”

"I told you not to touch your brother!” Thorin roared, slapping Fíli’s testicles hard. "It doesn't matter if he was willing or not!” Fíli screamed at his Uncle’s touch.

 “I am sorry," he sobbed as frustration rushed through his entire body. “Sorry!" Thorin threw a vial of scented oil at his nephew, his face turning red.

"Here. Prepare yourself."

Fíli coated his fingers with the sticky oil and slowly brought them to entrance.  He circled his ring with his finger, slowly pushing it against his muscle.

"Slowly boy. You teased your brother, now tease yourself. "

Fíli swallowed and moved his fingers even slower, groaning in frustration as he breeches himself with his finger tip, slowly sliding it into his heat. He longed to speed up but knew that his uncle would scold him harshly.

"Don't even think of touching your special spot,” Thorin growled, stripping himself slowly. "I'll know if you do.”

Fíli nodded as he pushed a second into his channel. "Please let me come!" He begged as he felt his need flood through him.

"Out of the question boy. This isn't about you! "

Fíli groaned as he slowly scissored himself, tempted to touch his sweet spot anyway but he heeds his uncles warning.

"You tell me when you're ready to take my cock,” Thorin said smiling, pulling two long strips of black leather out of the box. "And we'll carry on with your punishment.”

“I…I am ready uncle," Fíli said after a few more movements of his fingers.

"Good!" Thorin grabbed Fíli’s wrists and tied them tightly to the bedposts.

Confident that the randy prince was not going anywhere Thorin pulled out his favourite tool to use on his eldest nephew. A black riding crop with a shiny metal rod, with tiny steel studs sewn into the leather. Thorin would not dare use it on his pony- he was not nearly cruel enough for that! But it was the perfect weapon for unruly nephews. Fíli looked at his uncle’s chosen weapon with wide eyes. He hated this particular weapon, it was his least favourite.

"You have a decision to make soon boy,” Thorin said, cracking the whip against his hand. "In a few weeks you will turn seventy and will be officially named my heir. On this day I will allow you to finally take your brother's virginity. You can take him to bed and fuck his hole all night long.” Despite describing wonderful things Thorin reminded Fíli that it was a punishment and cracked the crop down several times on Fíli’s thighs.

Fíli gasped. “And my other choice?" he asked, letting out a loud cry as time after time the whip came down on his flesh.

"After you take your brother he will no longer be punished with humiliation. But with the same force that you are.” Thorin smacked the crop against Fíli’s clamped nipples, loving the shrill cry of pain the action brought. “He will suffer the same pain for his wrongdoings. You must decide if this is what you want for him.”

Fíli stilled, considering this for a moment, and then smirked. “Like this,” he found himself saying as excitement flooded through his body.  “He will be taken like this".

"Very well then," Thorin said smiling, cracking the whip down on Fíli’s stones making him howl.

Fíli could feel tears run down his face, jumping as Thorin brought the whip back down onto his cock, his sobs increasing in volume.

Suddenly Thorin threw the whip on the floor, loving the angry welts that he raised on Fíli’s skin. He climbed on the bed, encouraging Fíli to spread his legs. "I have a surprise for you boy," Thorin said wickedly pulling a red vial from the box. Fíli trembled, watching his uncle with trained eyes.

 "What surprise?" he asks nervously thrusting in the air. "I need to come!" He said desperately.

"I bought this the other day when I went to get some more of your brother's special herbs for his milk," Thorin explained. "The apothecary said it would be perfect for you.” Thorin pulled a pair of leather gloves out of the box, slipping them securely on his hands before daring to open the bottle.

Fíli stared wide eyed at the unknown substance " w...what does it d...do?” He stammered nervously as he watched Thorin undo the stopper. "Uncle what is it?"

"I think you'll think twice about your behaviour after this Fíli,” Thorin said his eyes dark and frightening. "It's going to make things feel a little... Uncomfortable for you. “Thorin tipped the vial, three thick drops falling and splashing on the tip of Fíli’s erect cock. When the strange fluid hit his cock, Fíli lets out a piercing scream.

"Uncle it burns!" He squealed, feeling his eyes water. "Please make it stop, please!"

"You want to touch your dick now boy?” Thorin laughed, spreading Fíli’s legs and ramming himself in-between them.

Fíli let out a loud gasp and screamed at the mixture of pleasure and pain the pulsed through his body. “Harder! No! Make it stop!” He wailed not certain what he wanted.

Thorin fucked Fíli hard and fast, deliberately avoiding his sweet spot, bullying him with his cock.

"Do you want some more nephew?” He asked reaching for the vial.

“No!" Fíli shouted as his skin burned. "No, please no!"

"Does it hurt boy?" Thorin uncorked the vial, letting one more drop fall perfectly landing right on the tip of Fíli’s cock, into the tiny slit that lay hidden. Fíli screams loudly, the pain shooting through his entire body.

 “Hurts so badly!" He sobbed, tears streaming down his face. "Please stop, take it away!”

Thorin put the vial aside, leaning down to bite at the boys tender skin, careful to avoid contact with his cock. "Does it burn? Does it fester? Does it make you want to scratch and pick at the skin?"

Fíli nodded furiously. "It burns! I just want to scratch it off, please get it off of me!" He screamed, his cock feeling like it was on fire. "Please uncle I beg of you get it off!"

"Not until I come boy!" Thorin grunted, thrusting harder into his nephew’s tight heat.

Fíli closed his eyes tight feeling every movement of his uncle. _This is both wonderful and painful_ , he thought, clenching his hole. The bed frame shook as Thorin ploughed into Fíli with all his might, scratching and biting at skin. Fíli could feel his uncles near his peak as his breathing changed and his movements became erratic

“Come for me uncle!" He pleaded.

"You’re so tight boy!" Thorin grunted. "I hope you stay that way!" Thorin roared loudly, emptying inside his nephew. Fíli panted as he felt his uncle’s seed enter his body, leaning back on the bed.

"Well done boy," Thorin said casually, pulling out and climbing off the bed, packing all his equipment back into the box.

“Please uncle, get this stuff off me- it really hurts!” Fíli whined.

Thorin sighed as if Fíli were asking for something unreasonable or difficult and untied the leather bonds.

“Thank you," Fíli said, running straight for his uncle’s bathing chamber, running the water and bathing his privates. Thorin dressed himself, ignoring his nephew.

"You may come now if you wish."

Fíli took off the device and brushed his hand against his prick. It only took two hasty strokes before he was coming heavily over his hand.

"Let that be a lesson to you boy," Thorin said sternly. "There is plenty more of that mixture left. And I know where to get more too!” Fíli nodded as he re-enters the room and reached for his clothes

 "Will you really let me take Kili's virginity?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes," Thorin said, pulling on his coat. "But once he is yours he will be to you what you are to me. If he misbehaves in such a way that he needs to be punished like this it will be your responsibility to deliver it. I hope you are ready. "

"I am uncle, I am!" Fíli said enthusiastically, smiling at the thought of his first time with Kili and knowing that his uncle is gifting him something precious and feeling warmth of happiness within his heart. “Thank you Uncle Thorin.”

"You are welcome boy, "Thorin said bowing slightly. “But do not disappoint me." The aging king pulled on his boots and headed for the door. "Clean yourself up then go back to your room." He commanded before leaving his nephew ecstatic on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your king words guys, please feel free to leave more. :-)


	4. Day Out With Mammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dís dresses up her baby for a special day together. Not foreseeing who else might have their eyes on her treasures...

 

Kíli woke up and looked around the bedroom. His eyes rested on his brother’s bed and he noted his brother had already left. "Fili? Uncle?" He called out nervously.

“They're at work," His mother called. "Breakfast is in the kitchen if you want it.”

Kíli looked around and was shocked when he saw his normal outfit laid out for him. He was even more shocked when he felt inside his nappy and found himself completely dry. He giggled in delight and dragged himself out of bed pulling on his usual clothes.

"Do you want a bath sweetie?" Dís called.

“Can I have breakfast first please ma?” He asked, rubbing his eyes as he entered the little kitchen. “I am hungry."

"Of course baby,” Dís said sweetly. She gazed at him with her gorgeous eyes. "Are you wet my sweet?

Kíli shook his head. "Bone dry," He replied feeling a little proud, sitting in a chair at the table.

"Well done!" Dís said smiling, reaching in to give Kíli a tender kiss on his cheek. "What would you like for breakfast?"

Kíli found it hard to repress his excitement. It had been ages since he had been given the choice of what to eat. “Eggs on toast please!”

"Off course darling." Dís turned back to the stove. "I'll make you some tea to go with it. I have no work today sweetie; we can spend the whole day together!  Won't that be nice?"

Kíli grinned. “Yes it has been months since it has been just me and you,” He replied happily. “Was there anything you wanted to do ma?"

"Well I thought I could braid your hair for you,” She said with a beautiful smile, with Kíli’s beaming eyes and Fìli's dimples. "Then we could go to the market and pick out some flowers. You can get some sweets if you like. "

“Sounds good.” He smiled and rad his hand through his hair. “Haven’t had my hair braided for ages.”

Dís finished making Kíli’s eggs setting them in front of her boy. "You're so pretty my little one,” She said softly, cupping his face in his hands. "I can't wait to braid your hair with my new ribbons!"

Kíli felt a little surprised about the ribbon but shrugged taking a large mouthful of the egg on toast. “This is delicious," He said with his mouthful.

"Only the best for my special one!" Dís said, stroking his cheek. "I'll go draw you your bath and get your clothes ready.”

"But I am in my clothes," He called confused as he watched his mother leave. Kíli raised his eyebrows in thought but soon forgot his mother’s words as he tucked back into his eggs.

After Kíli finished his eggs, savouring every bite, he wandered into the washroom, a sweet smell entering his nostrils. The room was filled with scented candles and the tub filled with rose petals and sweet oils. Kíli looked at the tube and then at his mother.

"Well this is… err… nice," He said confused at all the fuss.

"I thought you deserved a treat today baby, you’ve been working so hard darling!" She pulled Kíli into her arms, kissing his hair. "Today I'm going to treat you like an angel.”

‘Well this makes a nice change,’ Kíli thought. He began to peel off his layers, handing them to his mother before slowly getting himself in the tub, leaning back into the warm water.

"We'll you just take your time sweetheart." Dís took his clothes happily, folding them neatly in her arms. "I'm going to go clean the kitchen. Call me when you are done. "

“Yes Ma and thank you,” He mumbled sinking into the water. ‘This is bliss,’ He thought and dunked his hair into the warm water. He lathered up the sweet smelling soap his Ma had left on the side, washing his body slowly and carefully, taking his time to relax and savour the sweet smells. Eventually after he felt himself begin to drop off in the water, he reluctantly climbed out of the tub, wrapping himself in a fluffy towel.

 “Ma! I am done!" he called before looking around for his clothes, not realising that Dís had taken them with her. "Ma where are my clothes?" He shouted again.

"They're on my bed sweetheart," Dís called back.

Kíli wandered into his mother's bedroom, humming to himself. But his feelings of safety and security soon lifted from his head when he saw when was laid out on his Mother’s bed. Lying on Dís’s bed was a pale blue dress, with a dark blue sash made of ribbon and white frills around the collar and sleeves. It looked like to sort of dress that would suit a little dwarrow-dam aged twenty- but it was big enough to fit Kíli.

“Ma I can’t wear this," Kíli yelled outraged as he ran his finger over the dress fabric. “I am a prince I can't!" His face had flushed red at the thought of his friends seeing him in such an outfit.

"Of course you can baby," Dís said casually. "You'll look so pretty! I have some lovely blue ribbons for your hair. They'll go so well.”

"B...But I am a boy," He stammered, looking at the dress, an uneasy feeling spreading in his stomach.

"Says who?” Dís asked with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, I would like to know why dressing up like a girl is more degrading than your brother dressing you up like a baby.”

“Ma I don't want to please don't make me,” He whined, unable to tear his eyes from the outfit.

"Your Uncle made it very clear that you are to do as you're told this week!" His mother said firmly. "And today you are going to be my princess. You'll look so adorable!"

“Fine I will put on the bloody dress," He snapped snatching it off the bed. “You are all just mean!”

"You really can be a brat sometimes Kíli!" Dís said crossly. "I was going to let you go without your nappy today- but since you insist on acting like a baby you obviously want it!" Dís angrily pulled a nappy out of her bag; a new one decorated with flowers and stars.

Kíli widened his eyes in horror as he stared at the girly nappy. "I am not.... Yes mother." He sighed as he saw her face and resided himself to his fate.

"Good girl!" Dís beamed. "Lie down then!"

Kíli did as he was told, lying down on the bed and widening his legs. Dís took her time, slipping the cloth under her son, pouring more powder than usual over his tortured genitals.

"Are you embarrassed my love? A little thing like you?”

Kíli nodded. “Yes I am," he admitted, feeling his blush deepen on his face. “Wouldn’t you be?”

Dís just laughed. "There is no reason to be embarrassed around your Mammy baby. I've seen your secret parts before. I've dressed you and changed you many times."

“Yes but that was when I was a baby, but I am not a baby anymore!” He argued whining. “I am a big boy!"

"You'll always be my baby darling,” Dís said before leaning in to blow a raspberry on Kíli’s belly. "And today you're my baby girl.” Kíli giggled as the lips touch his belly.

"No Ma stop it tickles," He said when Dís brought her hands up to his belly to assist in the assault.

"Aw you’re so adorable baby!" Dís said giggling,   tickling Kíli relentlessly. "Are you ready for your special day with Mammy?” Kíli wanted to scream ‘No’, but he knew he couldn’t.

“Yes ma.”

Dís clapped her hands with joy. "Excellent baby! Let's get you dressed then.” She picked up the frock, ready to pull it over Kíli’s head.

It was only then that Kíli took in the length of the dress. “Ma that's really short people will see my nappy,” He panicked as his mother continued to pull down the short blue dress.

Dís stood Kíli up, turning him around to do up the buttons and the sash. "Of course baby, it'll make it easier to change you."

‘Fuck! People are going to know I wear nappies!’ He thought in panic. “You can't ma, people are going to see," he begged.

"Only if you're a naughty girl and let them see," She said, sitting Kíli down the bed, presenting a pair of white knee socks. "If you walk straight like a lady your skirt will stay still."

Kíli swallowed and pulled on the white socks. He looked in the mirror and shifted uncomfortably when he realised it only just covers him properly. “Have you not got a longer one?"

"But baby I made this one especially for you!" Dís said sounding slightly hurt. She sits Kíli down in a chair in front of the mirror, brushing his long, soft hair.

Kíli realised he had upset his ma and forced a smile. “Okay Ma, its perfect," He lied, trying to cheer her up.

"Wonderful darling!" Dís brushed Kíli’s hair slowly, taking out all the knots, making it silky and smooth. Afterwards she began to plait it into two pigtails, tying them with matching blue ribbons. Kíli looked into the vanity mirror at himself and shuddered. Dís leaned in and kissed Kíli’s hair.

"You're so pretty dearest," She cooed.

Kíli smiled at his Mother. She pulled a golden necklace out of her pocket and fastened it around his neck.

"Do you like it baby?" She said, looking at his pretty face in the mirror. "It was your Grandma's.”

“It’s pretty,” Kíli said honestly bringing his hand up to the necklace and admiring the blue stone pendant.

"It suits you baby. Perhaps you should keep it from now on."

Kíli nodded with a smile on his face. "I would like that. Thank you.”

Dís wrapped her arms around her son. "You’re welcome Sweetheart. It was given to me with the instruction to give it to my daughter someday. So perhaps now I have. "

Kíli smiled and kissed his mother’s hand. He had always known his mother had hoped he was a girl “Sorry Ma,” He whimpered. He did not know what he was apologising for, only that it felt right to do so.

"You never have to apologise to me baby," She said softly. "Ever. I love you too much."

"And I you,” Kíli said as he nuzzled her.

Dís nuzzled Kíli gently, pulling away with a smile. "Alright then darling, let's get to the market before it gets too busy." She opened a box next to the bed; a velvet case filled with blue tissue, and pulled out a pair of brand new shiny black shoes.

Kíli couldn’t help but smile at the pair of little heeled shoes and could see the excitement on his Ma's face. He stuck out his feet, letting his mother slip the shoes onto him.

"Thank goodness you don't have your father's feet like your brother,” She said tying the shoes.

Kíli chuckled. “Yes he does have troll feet doesn't he?”

Dís giggled. "Indeed he does. You have beautiful feet my love. So small and elegant."

Kíli smiled, holding out his hand for his Mother. “Let’s go then,” He said, giving her a peck on the cheek. Dís pulled on her pale blue cloak with the silver trim, taking her woven basket and her son's hand, leading him out the door.

The moment they stepped out the door Kíli spotted Balin walking up the path. He felt embarrassment wash over him, attempting to hide himself behind his mother.

"Don't be shy darling," Dís whispered. "You look adorable! Don't you want everyone to see you in your new clothes?"

“No" Kíli squealed. “This is so embarrassing.”

Dís pulled Kíli out from behind her, pulling him along the pathway. "Come along darling. We don't have time for this."

“No... Ma ... please don't.” He could feel himself blush as Balin sniggered. “I want to go home.”

"What about our special day out baby?" Dís said sounding slightly Disappointed. "Don't you want to spend time with me?”

Kíli felt guilt eat away at him and forced himself not run back to the house.

"Good morning Balin,” Dís said cheerfully as they walked past him towards the market.

“Morning Princess Dís, Moring Princess Kíli,” He said with a smirk watching the dark haired price shuffle uncomfortably.

Dís smiled as they entered the market, the princess holding her daughter’s hand tight as they walked through the crowd, others parting, letting their princess through.

‘Oh Mahal just kill me now,’ Kíli thought trying to walk straight so the other dwarves did not see his nappy. ‘Why did I have to be a prince? Why?!’

"Which flowers should we get for the kitchen?” Dís asked, acting far too casual for Kíli’s liking. Kíli narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“Roses," He replied, thinking they are the best out of a bad bunch.

"Oh yes they are beautiful!" Dís squealed. "They smell so wonderful. You have such a good eye for these things Kíli."

Kíli rolled his eyes. While his mother was busying paying for the flowers and looked around the crowded market. All eyes seemed to be on them. He tried to bury his face in his hands, hiding himself from the crowd.

Suddenly Kíli felt a hand on his shoulder. "Well look how pretty she is... The princess of Dúrin!" Growled a deep familiar voice. Suddenly Kíli found himself pulled away from his mother, tugged from the crowd behind the florist's cart.

“Dwalin unhand me,” Kíli ordered as he felt the tattooed warrior pull at his dress. “I am still a prince you fool.”

"You're not dressed like one!" Dwalin laughed, running his hands down Kíli’s dress. "Does the princess wear frilly knickers underneath her skirt I wonder?"

 

Kíli kicked out but Dwalin stronger and held him still. “If I had my sword I would run you through," He threatened. Dwalin just laughed, pinning him against the wooden cart.

Dwalin's hands trailed up the skirt, stilling when he feels the padded cloth. He raised an eyebrow, not fully believing what he was feeling. Suddenly he hiked up Kíli’s skirt, eyes widen at the beautifully decorated nappy. "So the rumours were true..." He muttered, gazing at the fabric for only a few moments before bursting out into loud mocking laughter.

Kíli kicked his leg out again, this time catching Dwalin in the privates causing the warrior to cry out in loudly in agony. “I said get off of me!” Kíli roared trying to run away. Dwalin snarled as he saw him, reaching out to grab Kíli’s foot. He tackled Kíli to the ground, crawling on top of him, still grunting in pain. "Big mistake Princess," He muttered, forcing Kíli to taste his foul breath. "Big mistake!"

“When my uncle hears about this you will be arrested, now get your hands off me!" Kíli tried to fight the brute off but he was far stronger than Kíli. “You will pay for this!”

"Ha-ha, you think so?" Dwalin growled. He slipped his hands up Kíli’s skirt, playing with the top of the nappy, threatening to pull it down. "Just promise you won’t piss all over me!”

“Dwalin please, if you let go of me now I not tell your king," He said, pronouncing the title clearly.

"Aw look at the pretty little baby girl!" Dwalin said winking. "Look at her squirm!"

 

Dwalin lowered his head, nuzzling his face into the nappy. "I've always wanted a Princess of Dúrin. Now finally... "

Kíli felt fear clutch at him and let out a little yelp. He could feel his bladder give way in fear. “Please stop.”

"Are you a virgin Sweetheart?" Dwalin asks curiously, not noticing him wet.

Kíli tried to shout but was silenced by Dwalin’s mouth on his own. The elder dwarf shoved his vile tongue inside Kíli’s mouth, his hand slipping inside the pretty nappy. The bigger dwarf immediately recoiled as he felt the wet material. "Ugh that's Disgusting you vile little thing!" He raised his damp hand and smacked Kíli hard.

“Let go of me,” Kíli yelped. He managed to free one of his hands from Dwalin’s grasp and brought it up to strike his face.

"What is going on here?" The captain and the prince turned to see the princess standing behind them. "Baby are you alright?" Dís asked, kneeling besides her son.

“Get him off of me,” Kíli squeaked in panic, throwing his fists again, this time catching his nose. Dwalin groans in pain, clutching his face.

"What happen?" Dís roared, pushing her heavy boot against Dwalin's chest.

"Calm down my Lady!" Dwalin said hastily. "A stranger dragged Kíli behind here. I followed them out here a fought him off. Coward ran away soon as I grabbed him. Your poor baby just got a little scared when I tried to help him up."

“You are a liar, you are lucky I do not have my sword with me or I would castrate you right now you worthless piece of shit” Kíli roared straightening out his outfit.

Dís looked suspiciously at Dwalin, not sure whether to believe his story but not ready to reject it. The princess reached underneath her own skirts, pulling out the sharp dagger she kept in her garter. "You should probably leave now Dwalin," She says firmly. "Now."

Dwalin grinned.

"Of course Princess," He said bowing. "I have somewhere to be anyway." He turned back towards the market. "Oh and just to warn you- he needs changing."

Kíli could feel himself shudder all over and looked at his mother.

“He attacked me, we need to tell uncle Thorin now," He cried, heading towards the market, pulling the braids from his hair.

Dís sighed, smiling at her child, slipping her dagger back under her skirt. "We'll talk about this later sweetheart, when we're safe at home." She took Kíli’s hands, looking into his eyes.

“You don't believe me,” He whispered, feeling hurt rush through his body. “Why would I lie Ma?

"We'll talk about it later," She said again. "Came along baby, I promised you sweets. Do you want me to change you here or can you wait?"

“I will wait," Kíli mumbled, unable to look at his mother. Dís felt awful as she saw the look in her baby's eyes. She pulled him into her arms, kissing him all over.

"I promise baby when your uncle gets home you can tell him everything! He'll be able to make a fair judgement." Kíli nodded.

“Yes Ma," He said as his mother smothered him in kisses.

"Come on sweetie! Smile for me!" Dís said laughing, tickling Kíli's ribs.

Kíli let out a giggle as his mother continued to tickle him.

"Stop Ma," He laughed.

“Come on darling," She said taking Kíli’s hand. "We'll get your treats and then you can go home to get changed and play."

Kíli nodded feeling a little happier and allowed himself to be guided to the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dís/Dwalin = Taurnil  
> Kíli = Witchesdelite

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your comments.


End file.
